


无题

by onlyforSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforSPN/pseuds/onlyforSPN





	无题

Jensen现在有点搞不清状况，他明明记得昨晚自己拍戏拍到很晚，Jared还有一部分戏份没有结束，他实在累得不行就打算去拖车里休息一会儿并且嘱咐了Jared走的时候叫醒自己，可为什么他醒来时却是在一张汽车旅馆的床上？就像他们剧组搭建的每个汽车旅馆一样的简陋，脏兮兮有些发霉的床单，被艳俗的墙纸覆盖的墙壁，还有墙角的蜘蛛网，看上去比剧组搞得还要真实可信。Jensen觉得剧组可能换了道具师，他依然以为这是Jared或者其他人跟他开的一个玩笑，即使从房间的窗户望出去外面没有一件道具的影子，直到房间的门被推开。  
“我的老天啊！”Jensen努力瞪大了眼睛来表达自己现在的震惊之情。他知道好莱坞的化妆技术有多好，不管是长相还是身材都可以通过那出神入化的化妆术达到百分之九十以上的相似度，可没有人会如此麻烦的用这么好的技术来跟自己开个无伤大雅的玩笑。  
“你是什么东西？变形怪？食尸鬼？”开门进来的人反应极快的扔掉手里的带子并从后腰处拔出枪来，枪口稳稳的指着Jensen的脑袋。  
“呃，放松伙计，”Jensen举着双手坐回床上，让自己尽量显得弱势，“我想，你是Dean Winchester？”  
“很显然，我是如此有名气，”Dean露出个帅气的笑容，手上的枪纹丝不动，“但知道我的名字可不能说明你是无害的。”Dean另一只手上已经握住了除魔刀。  
“我可以喝圣水，但绝不允许你拿刀划伤我，上帝知道那东西喝了会不会拉肚子，”Jensen主动向Dean要来圣水，顺便还舔了一小口盐，最后想了想，还是把Dean的银匕首在皮肤上贴了一小会儿并向他展示自己皮肤并没有变黑，自己主动做总比被Dean背后捅一刀来得安全。  
“好吧，你可以跟我解释一下我们的相貌问题了。”Dean把枪口向下，却并没有关上保险，显然他的神经并不像他表现出来的那样放松。  
“拜托你让我先洗个脸，我现在很不爽。”昨天的妆还在Jensen的脸上，油腻腻的让他烦躁。Jensen在Dean的监督下给自己做了简单的清洁，嫌弃的用旅馆的破毛巾擦干脸上的水珠后重新与Dean坐下来面对面，卸了妆的Jensen与Dean看起来还是有些不同的，他更白皙，脸上的表情柔和，比起Dean显得略微瘦弱了一点，而Dean的脸上有着一些无法忽视的小伤痕，用无所谓的态度掩饰着眼神里的沧桑，并且有着猎人的狡猾和警觉。  
“于是，你是说，我是你扮演的一个角色，并不真的存在？”Dean吊儿郎当的笑问，并不十分相信Jensen的说辞。  
“说实话，我现在也不太确定了，毕竟没人会和自己扮演的角色对话，我又不是精神分裂，也许是所谓的平行世界，就是我穿越了什么的。”  
“嗯，这个可以接受，我也穿越过，好几次了，不过见到跟自己这么相像的人还是有点不可思议。”Dean似乎真的接受了Jensen的解释，他收起枪，还把自己的食物分给了Jensen一点儿，Jensen都不知道，自己早就饿坏了。  
“原来你真的这么喜欢吃汉堡和派。”Jensen舔掉手指上沾到的果酱，“说起来，味道还不错。”  
“为什么不让我尝尝味道呢。”Dean的声音变得更加低沉，他放下手中的啤酒瓶起身走到Jensen身边，Jensen不解的抬头看他。  
Dean没再说话，他伸手抬起Jensen的下巴，一点果酱粘在他的嘴角，Dean弯腰面对Jensen，两人的脸离得极近，他仔细端详了片刻，突然伸出舌头舔掉那点甜味，是他最喜欢的苹果派。Jensen被吓了一跳，猛地向后仰头，却一不小心摔进了床里，Dean跟着他的动作爬上床，右膝跪立在他的两腿之间，撑着胳膊让自己悬在Jensen上方。  
“为什么要这么做？”Jensen呢喃着问，有些紧张的悄悄抓住床单的褶皱，他饰演过这个角色，但现在面对的是个真正的人，他不敢说自己了解他。  
“也许是我好奇自己的味道？”Dean不否认自己有些自恋，虽然最近这些年遇到了太多打击他自信的事，可刻在骨子里的东西有机会就会冒头，欲望来得莫名其妙，可Jensen舌尖滑过手指的画面的确让他情动了，至于为什么如此顺从自己的欲望，Dean的解释是，他相信Jensen的话，这建立在他自己专业的判断上，而这样一个时空的旅行者不知何时便会离他而去，不抓紧时间也许他就再也没机会了，又有几个人有幸跟自己做爱呢。Dean不再给Jensen发问的机会，他低头含住Jensen的嘴唇，丰厚的唇瓣比自己的更为柔软，就像这个人所展现的比自己更温柔的性格，看得出他是个生活更加精致的人，起码不会像自己这样嘴唇干裂起皮。令Dean意外的是，Jensen并没有像想象中那样剧烈反抗，他只是僵直了一下，便放松自己，尽情享受亲吻的乐趣，唾液柔软了Dean唇上的干皮，他们渐渐变得一样，Jensen接受了Dean的舌头，主动的缠绕上去，让彼此的味蕾相互磨蹭，带来瘙痒的触感。Dean接吻的方式并不像他的人看上去那样的粗糙，激烈的热吻中带着温存安抚，轻轻摩挲Jensen耳朵和脸颊的双手也如此温柔，他是个比Jensen演绎出来的更加好的情人。  
主动结束这个吻的人是Dean，他抬起头，看着Jensen泛红的眼皮，一边舔掉Jensen唇边的唾液一边问：“为什么不反抗？”  
“为什么要反抗？”Jensen轻笑着说，Dean诧异的看着他，“有几个人有幸跟自己做爱呢？”  
“哈，你可没你看上去那么乖。”Dean嘿嘿笑着，又在Jensen的唇上啄吻了几下  
“嘿，我跟你一般大好不好。”Jensen翻着白眼抗议，眼角眉稍却都带着笑意。两人对视一眼，都不自禁的笑了出来。Dean将头埋在Jensen的肩窝里，比剧里更加低沉性感的声音闷闷的传进Jensen的耳朵，Jensen觉得他的耳朵被诱惑了，痒痒的，不禁想要动一下，却被Dean突然咬住了耳垂。湿热的舌头在耳垂上打转，间或用牙齿轻咬，温暖的气息喷洒在耳廓上，当Dean将舌头伸进他耳朵里时Jensen开始情不自禁的颤抖，在此之前他并不知道耳朵也是自己的敏感带之一，而且是如此敏感。  
濡湿黏腻的吻从耳朵蔓延到脖子，他的喉结被啃咬，留下浅浅的牙印，他的T恤下伸入一只大手，手指细长但布满茧子和干燥的死皮，它们顺着他腰侧的曲线向上爬升，撩起他的T恤从头上脱下，温柔的揉捏着他的乳头，配合着Dean的吮吸。Jensen双手抱住Dean的头，弄乱了他帅气的发型，胡乱的抚摸Dean的背脊，隔着衬衫下的肉体坚硬结识。Dean让Jensen两侧的乳头都红肿起来，闪着湿润的光泽，他支起身子，脱掉衬衫和贴身的棉衫，露出的身体与Jensen完全不同，宽厚的肩膀，完美的腹肌，Jensen有理由相信这才是一个猎人所应该拥有的身材，而他同时也有理由相信，他以后再也不敢拍脱衣服的戏了。  
“嘿，还满意你看到的吗？”Dean的小自恋总是在不经意间冒出来。  
“当然，太棒了，”Jensen着迷的摸上去，顺着那些纹理游走着自己的手指，“我跟你一点儿也不一样。”特别是那些难以忽略的伤疤，这跟戏里完全不同，这是一个Jensen永远无法想象的，生活艰难处处危机的世界。  
“你又不需要跟天使恶魔各种怪物战斗，你这样就很好，非常好。”Dean在说话的同时已经剥掉了Jensen下身的衣物，Jensen赤裸着身体躺在那里，半勃起的阴茎让他有些不好意思，却努力克制了没去遮掩，Dean站起身开始解自己的腰带，Jensen用手肘支起身体，目不转睛的看着，Dean半眯着眼，极具诱惑力的盯着Jensen的眼睛，动作更加缓慢，直至完全赤裸，他重新覆盖到Jensen的身体上，看着对方同样的绿眼睛，温柔的亲吻彼此。赤裸的身体相互磨蹭，夹在两人之间的阴茎开始勃起，温度变得更高，有液体从头部渗出，润滑了他们的动作，Dean将手伸到两人之间握住彼此的阳具开始撸动，Jensen难耐得呻吟出声，却在想到所处之地时又艰难的闭上了嘴。  
“什么不叫了？”Dean加快了手上的动作，问话的时候声音有些颤抖。  
“我可没有让别人听墙角的习惯。”Jensen一段话说得断断续续，却还是清楚的表达了自己的意思。Dean抬了下眉毛，停下手里的动作坐起身子，Jensen不解的看着他，Dean歪头思考了一下便重新俯下身体，只是他的头落在了Jensen的胯部，直接将他的阴茎吸进口中。  
“那些迷恋着Dean Winchester的姑娘们现在要伤心死了。”Jensen深深的喘息着，腰部不自觉的晃动。  
“难道你现在没有深深的迷恋着Dean Winchester？”Dean的动作没有停顿，语音有些模糊，声带的震动和气流引起Jensen更深的悸动。在这同时，Dean的手指悄悄伸到Jensen身后，骚动着那布满皱褶之处。  
“为什么一定要是我在下面？”Jensen一边按住Dean的头控制节奏一边不怎么认真的抗议。  
“因为你永远也抗拒不了Dean Winchester。”Dean在Jensen的龟头上用力一吸，引得Jensen发出一声尖叫后抬起头说，“你真是个敏感的家伙，我的小处女。”  
“你才是……操！”Jensen的反抗永远赶不上Dean使坏的速度，不知何时沾染上润滑剂的手指粗暴的捅进Jensen的后门，精心控制的角度并没有使Jensen受伤，他只是被吓了一跳，而且感觉有点儿奇怪罢了。  
“别怕宝贝儿，你需要润滑。”Dean置身于Jensen两腿之间，不停变换角度顶弄着手指，间或与Jensen交换个温柔的亲吻来安抚对方的不安。Jensen在Dean手指的进攻中渐渐找到一些快感，他小声的呻吟着，带着甜腻的鼻音，Dean高兴的吮了一下对方高挺的鼻子，看着Jensen鼻头的皮肤敏感的变成了粉红色。  
他的三根手指已经可以顺利进出，Jensen在他身下因快感不停扭动，缠绕在他腰上的大腿细腻柔软，随穴口的蠕动而夹紧放松，Dean觉得自己面对这个尤物如果能再忍下去就是圣人了——当然，他跟Jensen是如此的不同，尤物只能指代Jensen而不是自己。他掰开Jensen的大腿，在自己高高翘起的阴茎上淋下大量的确润滑剂，还忍不住观察了一下两人的阴茎，欣慰的觉得自己比Jensen的。龟头挤入体内的时候Jensen的身体抗拒不了的僵硬颤抖，他伸手牢牢抱住Dean的脖子寻求安慰，Dean舔吻着Jensen的耳朵和脖子刺激他的快感。  
“Dean，Dean……”Jensen嘴里小声的呼喊着Dean的名字，这个自己演绎过的悲情英雄的名字带给自己勇气和力量。Dean每一声都会回应他，带着逐渐粗重的喘息，身下的动作却没有丝毫迟疑，直至全部埋入Jensen体内。  
“你还好吗？”Dean在Jensen体内没有动，一边亲吻他一边把手伸到两人之间抚慰Jensen有些软下来的阴茎。Jensen把额头靠在Dean肩上，轻轻的点头，比Dean更柔软的发质搔弄着Dean颈侧敏感的皮肤，让他再也忍不住。Dean的腰部力量强劲，每一下挺动都深入而有力，Jensen一开始还能咬住唇不发出声音，可Dean的力度让他有些忍不住，他艳丽的双唇逐渐张开，淫靡的呻吟声溢出，随着Dean的阴茎一遍遍戳到他体内的敏感处而变得越加高亢。Dean抱着Jensen让他坐在自己身上，体位的改变让Dean进入得更深，他们激烈拥吻着，Jensen眼中流出的泪水让Dean的动作变得更加狂野，他的腰像是装了电动马达，Jensen觉得自己的心就要从嘴里蹦出来了。Dean的喘息声越来越大，偶尔会发出一声类似于“fuck”的粗吼，他们像蛇类一样交缠而不知疲倦，Jensen的阴茎抽动着，他开始发出哭泣声，最后尖叫着喷洒出精液，黏腻的沾满两人腹部，环状肌强力的收缩带起类似吮吸的快感，Dean低吼着快速抽插几下后射在了Jensen的身体里。  
“嘿，你没有戴套！”在他们相拥着倒在床上并终于将气息平复时，后穴滑溜溜的的感觉让Jensen猛然想到这个问题。  
“那你该感谢我没有艾滋。”Dean侧身揽住Jensen的腰，懒洋洋的舔着他的脖子。  
“好吧，我就当是你送我的礼物好。”剩下的话Jensen没有说，可他们都知道，Jensen不知何时就会离开了。  
“那我可吃亏来，把我这么多儿子都送给你了。”Dean撇着嘴角怪模怪样的说，引得两人都傻笑起来，“嘿，说真的，知道你有个安定的生活其实挺好的。”  
“就像知道自己下辈子会过得好一样吗？”  
“差不多。”他们两个都困到不行，可有种奇异的感觉围绕着他们，好像不在此时把话说完就再也没机会对彼此说了，而他们有让人欣慰的默契。  
Jensen记得自己告诉Dean的最后一句话是“别把全世界所有的过错都背到你一个人身上，好好爱你弟弟就好了”，他不知道这句话能不能让Dean好过一些，可他知道自己从拖车里醒来时脸上还带着微笑。

END


End file.
